Abominations
Abominations are a race constructed from body parts of other creatures and mortals. Their existance itself puts them at odds with Men, Hellish beings, and other organized mortals, as they are made from the bodies of these beings, often graverobbing, scavenging from battlegrounds, or even outright murdering other mortals to obtain them. Overview Abominations live in both Eidyn and Khyorgan. The two were once united but they are now separated, the Khyorgan Abominations are a monarchy while the Eidyn are tribalists. Abominations need other creatures to reproduce, hence graverobbing, scavenging from battlegrounds, or even murdering is somewhat common. There are many mortal farms in the more advanced Khyorgan Abominations' territory, though the farms are occasionally raided by other sapients to free their brethren. Not all body parts are obtained through raiding, though; The Empire of the Red Tower was known to sell Abominations Human and Maliekt slaves, and some settlements in Lexighor offer their dead to the Abominations in the belief that this will allow them to live on forever in some way. The crusades of King Matharis IV Main article: Abomination Crusades King Matharis IV attacked the Abominations, he met heavy resistance but ultimatley drove the aboinations out of Obreidhion, they retreated off the coast to several islands and archipelagos, as well as into other continents of Khyorgan. The leader of the abominations survived, but 24% of the Khyorgan Abominatons were killed off. Society: Abominations are made from a wide variety of different beings, some of which are more animalistic while others are more intellegent. The lower abominations, made from animals and primitive sapients, are constantly connected in a hive-mind state and possess little individuality; Those which use the brains of more advanced beings, such as Elves, are more individualistic, and able to shut off their link to the swarm intellegence at will. Locations The abominations commonly live underground, in caverns caves and abandoned mines. Cities Lungsod Lungsod is a large city located somewhere off the coast of Rhovhanion, a large rock sticks out off the water marking it's location. If one was to stand on said rock they would see a cave, if they walked into it they would find that it's a spiraling cavern that eventually leads below the sea floor. the area now splits into a labyrinth of tunnels, these eventually lead into a large circular cave that contains buildings and caves and circular arenas where fights between captured creatures take place. There are also a few farms here (See the Overview section) and areas where Engulfers live (See castes) and other commercial areas. Bayan Bayan is a city located under the Gomchar Sea, it is the head of magic in Abomination society, and uses this power to cause illusions at the entrance caves, those who get past the illusions will most likely fall prey to the Abominations themselves. Due to the crusades of King Matharis IV, the cave systems leading to the city collapsed, while this saved the city from destruction, it's residents could only exit into the middle of the ocean, many drowned and it was a long period of time before the rest of the Abominations regained contact. This caused a 50% decrease in Abomonation magic, when contact was re-established, there was still a 10% drop in magic since the before loss of contact. Castes: The Castes are various abominations from different beings. Engulfer: A tubeworm-like creature, it plays a large role in the abominations' society: when a victim has been killed by the other abominations, the Engulfers consume them in order to reconstruct their bodies and keep them alive during the process, effectively setting the groundwork for the entire race. They range in size depending on what caste they are designed to create. Primal jel: A strange gelatin-based creature with a nucleus and an eye attached to it. they spray acidic substances from their nucleus and then absorb their dead foe. Spidergnash: Giant spider-like beings, they can deliver poison to their enemies via their fangs and shoot web globs from their abdomens, though they posses large jaws to crush their prey and hold it down. Spider-eel: A large eel-based creature with arachnid appendages, it shoots webs from it's mouth and reels in it's enemy then bites them with it's huge jaws, known to grow between 8ft and 14ft in length. They eat fish as well as larger beings such as dread boar, and are instrumental in bringing down the larger beings for Abomination consumtion and recycling. Mutaspawn: Based around humanoids, they posses a large mantis-like set of limbs, and feline legs, as well as a carapaced traingular head with compound eyes. Skull Ripper: Skull Reapers are pale, vaguely humanoid creatures. they have a stump instead of legs which functions like a slugs "Foot", their arms are like longs scythes which can open up to reveal three red claws, they have long neck with skull-like heads and indented black eyes. They are usually found underground which is why they're so pale, those which live on the surface are usually black, their main purpose is hunting down, killing, and then chopping up all the abominations enemies and prey. Dracmount A large black lizard with green crocodilian legs, which other abominations can use as a mount or a beast of burden. ATHB (All terrain hunting beast) A creature resembling a large alligator gar, but with reptilian legs so it can move on both land and water, serving as a hunter of smaller animals. Soil Borer The Soil Borer is a red creature resembling a caterpillar, it's purpose is to gnaw through dirt and wood. The Abominations used them to gnaw through a small area of the world tree and travel to Erudite. Some are equipped with black exoskeletonal plates along their backs. Living Blockage A mass of pinkish-red muscle with spiked tentacles dotted about it. It has several non-functioning skulls imbedded in it, and 3 functioning ones on the top of it's main body. It also has 3 hands with 5 long, bony fingers, with spinal colems functioning as arms allowing for a large array of movement. It typically serves as a wall against enemy infiltraiton, and has several skeletal harpoons keeping it anchored. It takes a long time to uproot itself and is dreadfully slow, so it is vulnerable to ranged attacks and burning/boiling oil. Swarm mind Server A swarm mind server is a large creature resembling Malcide, save it's four legs resembling a preying mantises frontmost arms. It's legs inject a venom and sucks up their liquified innards. Some mutations lack a specific caste, however, and should be noted. Often simply made of whatever material is left from the other caste construction. Magic The abominations use magic to make some of their creations stay alive as they are multiple creatures bound together. Magic is more common in Eidyn Abominations as it is often neccessary to repair and restart vital organs which can be substituted with already functioning ones in Khyorgan Abominations. Notable Members The Abominatory King A massive, ancient, eye-like being who sacrificed his body to create the abomination race. Abomination War Council A group of the strongest warriors and craftiest tacticians, the elitist among the Abominations participate in trial by combat each year, and one new member from each class is added to the Abomination War Council. Category:Sapient beings Category:Mortals Category:Civilizations Category:Eidyn Category:Khyorgan Category:Abominations Category:Majoras articles!!!